Techno Organic
by wst nightshade
Summary: Arcee and jack go's for a drive and Arcee returns pregnant and than jack gets kidnapped by a m.e.c.h clone of arcee and jack .


Techno Organic Chapter 1

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were talking and Arcee had gone on a date with Jack lol no there must likely on roads of Jasper but I had you thinking right. Miko and Raf were playing video games.

'So Ratchet what is the firth thing you want to learn about human biology?' I asked looking up at Ratchet. 'I like to know how humans have their sparklings' he said i look over at Miko and Raf then look and seen Arcee and Jack walking in the base.  
Optimus, Ultra Magnus Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee and jack walked over. "Mom what is you and Ratchet talking about?" Jack asked as Ratchet tuned around and look at jack. "Your mom was just about to tell me how humans have their sparklings." he said still looking at jack.  
"Now Ratchet for the last time us humans call our young babies not sparklings." I said still locking up at him he tuned around and lock at me. "Sorry I'm still used to saying sparklings." He said still looking at me. "It's ok Ratchet but if you really want to know I will tell you." I said as Arcee put jack down by me.

"Hay Miko what do you think there talking about?" Raf asked looking at Miko. "I don't know but unparsed the game so I can win." Miko said as Raf press the pause button. "And that is how humans have babies any questions?" I asked as I look at everyone standing around me. "No questions at all ." Ratchet said looking at me. 'Why is that Ratchet?' I asked still locking up at Ratchet.  
"Ok because you tilled me how humans have babies then i will tell you how Cybertronians have sparklings." he said looking at me. "Hay Optimus I and jack are going for a drive." Arcee said locking at Optimus. "Ok Arcee but be careful." Optimus said looking at Arcee. "Where is Arcee and jack going." Smokescreen asked looking at Optimus.  
Arcee and Jack are going on a very important mission to all humans and Cybertronians alike.' Optimus said looking at Smokescreen. 'And what does that mean Optimus?' I asked locking up at Optimus. 'Nothing June it means nothing.' He said with a big smile on his face.  
'Hay Raf where do you think Arcee and Jack are going?' Miko asked looking at Raf. 'I don't know but unparsed the game so i can win.' Raf said as Miko gave him a death stare then press the paused button.  
'Ratchet when Arcee and Jack are back from their mission i want you to give Arcee a checkup.' Optimus said looking at Ratchet. 'Ok Optimus when Arcee and Jack are back from their mission I'll give Arcee a checkup.' Ratchet said looking at Optimus.

'Ratchet this is Arcee me and Jack are done with are mission we need a Space Bridge.' Arcee said. 'Yes Arcee on its way.' Ratchet said as he pressed in the cordance and pulls the lever than the Space Bridge went to life then Arcee and jack walk in the base thru the Space Bridge.  
'Arcee Optimus wanted me to give you a checkup.' Ratchet said looking at Arcee. 'Ok Ratchet see you in the med bay.' Arcee said as she walked to the med bay with a big smile on her face. 'What is up with her?' Ratchet asked as jack looked up Ratchet. 'Must have been her good day.' jack said as he walked over to me with a big smile on his face. 'What got them all happy?' Smokescreen asked looked at Optimus.  
'Must be the mission they went on yesterday.' Optimus said with a big smile on his face. 'And what does that mean Optimus?' I asked again looking up at Optimus. 'Nothing June it means nothing.' he said again with a bigger smile on his face. 'By primus.' Is all Ratchet said looking at the main computer.

"What is it Ratchet." Jack asked looking at Ratchet. 'Arcee is holding another spark.' Ratchet said looking at Jack as I whisper in his ear. Miko and Raf walked over. 'What is worn with Arcee?' Raf asked looking at me. 'Arcee is pregnant hunny.' I said looking at Raf. "O.M.G Arcee is p.g." Miko said looking at me.

'What are you talking about?' Agent Fowler asks as he and man walk in the base. "Owe is that?" I asked looking the man. ' This was a solider that we remade from using the parts of the fake prime that Mech made that Prime gave us permission to use them.' Agent fowler said looking at me.

"What is your name?" Optimus ask looking at the man. 'My name is Shawn.' Shawn said looking at Optimus. 'I'm Optimus, I'm Miko, I'm Raf, I'm Bulkhead, I'm Ratchet, I'm Ultra Magnus, I'm Smokescreen, and that's Bumblebee those three can interdicted there self's.' I said looking at Jack, June and Arcee. "Hi my name is Jack and this is my mom her name is...he already knows my name." June cut Jack off.

'And why dose he knows your name?' Jack asked. "Because he is your uncle." June said looking at Shawn then Shawn walk over to jack. 'Hi my name is Shawn nice to meet you Jack.' Shawn said as Jack hug Shawn and Shawn hag jack back then they brock the hug then he turn around seen Arcee. 'And what's your name.' Shawn asked looking at Arcee.  
"You can call me Arcee I'm jack's partner and girlfriend." Arcee said as Shawn turned around and look at jack then turn back to Arcee. 'So why are you up there?' Shawn asked looking up at Arcee. 'Arcee is pregnant Shawn,' June said with her hands on her sides as Shawn turned to jack. 'I look at the sparkling and it haves a human heart and I run its human D.N.A thru the D.N.A data base and it marches Jacks.' Ratchet said as jack walk over to Arcee as Optimus put his hand down as Jack walk on it and put Jack down by Arcee then Jack walk on Arcee's lap and put his hand on Arcee's stomach.

'I love you Arcee.' Jack said looking at Arcee. 'And I love you too Jack.' Arcee said as Arcee put her hand jack's face then Jack gave Arcee's hand and kiss it.. 'I'm a grandma!' June said jumping up and down.  
'Ratchet what's the sex?' Arcee asked looking at Ratchet. 'The sex is male.' Ratchet said looking at Arcee. 'Agent fowler I need your help.' jack said looking at Agent fowler. 'What do you need Jack.' Agent fowler said looking at Jack.  
'When Cyrus is born I want you to get a birth certificate.' Jack said looking at Agent fowler. 'Nice name I will get a birth certificate.' Agent fowler said looking at Jack. 'Thank you Agent fowler.' Jack said looking at Agent fowler. 'You're welcome Jack.' Agent fowler said looking at Jack 'Owe is that kid?' Shawn said looking at a unknown kid. 'He looks like Jack.' I said looking at Shawn. 'Kid I show a kid.' the unknown kid said as a light rap around him and he tuned into a Cybertronian like human. "Now if you look at him abet he looks like Arcee." I said looking at the unknown kid as the unknown kid walk over to Shawn and stop in front of Shawn. "Now do I look like a kid to you." the unknown kid said. "Wow he haves the same attitude as Arcee." I said. "Yes I do Raf." the unknown kid said. 'And the name is Cyrus not kid.' Cyrus said. "What did you say your name is?" I asked. "My full name is Cyrus Jackson Darby." Cyrus said.

To be continued.


End file.
